Spirits Of The Moon
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Ariel and her sister, Jade have been giving a second chance by the man on the moon. Bunnymund and Jack go out to get the two new gurdians but, Bunnymund is in for a surprise when Ariel is a female pooka. Will Bunnymund and Jack fall in love with Jade and Ariel? Bunnymund/ oc and Jack Frost/ oc


Chapter one- given a second chance

Ariel woke up to a strange voice in her head as she felt the moonlight hit her body. She turned her head and saw her sister Jade laying next to her. The last thing Ariel remembered was her and her sister saving little kids from being run over by cars. They had pushed them out of the way just in time. Ariel was two years older than Jade and was 18, when she died.

"Awake you two and listen to what I have to say to you two." The voice on their heads said

"Where are you?" Ariel asked looking around.

"I am right above you. I am the man on the moon and I have given you another chance at life." Manny replied

"What are we?" Jade asked

"You, young Jade are the spirit of spring and the guardian of happiness. You will look alittle different than before. You will be known as Jade Spring." Manny answered

"What about me?" Ariel asked

"You dear Ariel, are the guardian of spirit who keeps the kids going in something they love and what they love to do. You will also, help the Easter Bunny with Easter. You, are now a Pooka just like him." Manny explained

Ariel looked at her sister, Jade. Jade had now dark green curly hair instead of dark brown with the same brown eyes. She had two butterfly wings on her back and a red summer dress on. Ariel watched as her sister looked at her and hopped over to the river. She looked at her reflection with Jade. Ariel looked like a rabbit with long ears that hung on each side of her head. She kept her light blue eyes and her fur was white with black tips on her ear, paws, and around her eyes. She had black puff of fur on her chest. Ariel smiled over at Jade as they hugged each other.

"We'll sleep here for tonight, little sister." Ariel said as she laid down on the grass. Jade came over and rested her head on Ariel's chest. They fell asleep together.

**20 Years Later**

North and Jack Frost were getting ready for the Christmas season when Manny summoned them to gather the other guardians. The yetis continued to make toys, while the elves fooled around. Frost went to go get Tooth first and came up to her castle. Baby tooth flew to his right side and nuzzled Jack's right cheek. Tooth flew and gave Jack a hug when she saw him.

"What is the special visit from Jack Frost for?" Tooth asked

"You need to get to North's shop so Manny can tells us something important. I think we are getting new guardians." Jack replied

Tooth nodded her head and head out with baby tooth. Jack visited Sandy next and told him. Jack smirked as he planned how to get on Bunny's nerves. He headed for the Warren using a snow globe. Jack arrived and saw Bunny resting on the grass in the sun. He slowly flew over quietly by Bunnymund and yelled boo. Bunny jumped into the air and Jack was rolling around in laughter.

"Crikey! What do you want?" Bunnymund said

"You need to go to the North Pole to North's shop. The man on the moon has something important to tell us." Jack said as he started to leave. Bunnymund tapped his foot and a tunnel appeared taking him to North's shop.

**Ariel and Jade**

Ariel got up after she felt no pressure on her chest. Jade stood there and watched as a kid ran through her with a sad look on her face. Ariel sigh and stood up. She was only five foot two and her sister was five foot one. Ariel grabbed her sister's hand and walked away, it would take time for anyone to believe in them. Ariel watched her sister chase leaves and smiled. Jade was happy and that is all that mattered at the moment. Jade had put a black eyed Susan on Ariel's right ear and giggled.

"How do I look?" Ariel asked

"Beautiful, like always." Jade replied

They girls watched the children play. Felt like something was missing when the children walked right through them.

**North's shop**

Everyone watched as the moonlight beamed down and the image of a small figured girl appeared with butterfly wings on her back. Tooth knew who it was.

"Jade Spring, Manny has told about her to me." Tooth said

Another imaged appear, a small figured pooka with long ears hanging down appeared. Bunnymund stood there looking at the image. He could not believe his eyes and he was in shock. It looked like the pooka from his dreams.

"Ariel Hopper." North said

Jack was thinking about the Jade Spring and how delegate she looked. She had pretty features too and Jack was going with Bunnymund to go get them and headed out.

**Ariel and Jade**

Jade was running around a river making flowers pop up everywhere. When she was around anything it came to life and Ariel smiled at her. Ariel looked at herself in the river studying her features. She had to admit to herself that she was a cute rabbit.

"I wish I had purple ribbon to tie around your neck and give you a bow." Jade said

"You would love that." Ariel replied

"I would. We need someone to love us." Jade answered

Ariel sigh and itched behind her ear. Jade walked up to Ariel and put her hand under her chin and started to itch. Ariel pounded her foot on the ground and started to sound like Thumper. Jade giggled at her and smiled. She was glad to have her sister with her. Jade noticed the river freeze and snow start to fall around them, when it was fall. The temperature dropped a little and she snuggled up to Ariel.

"I found them!" A voice called out

"Oi, about time mate." Another voice with an Austrian accent called out

Ariel watch all around her holding onto Jade. A boy with white hair and dark blue eyes appeared. He was wearing a dark blue hood with a frost design on it and brown pants. He had a staff in his hand. Just then, a tall grey bluish pooka bunny stepped out from the woods. Also, he had a white tummy and green eyes. He stood at six foot one and carried a little brown bag on his side. They both looked at Jade and Ariel.

"Who are you?" Jade asked

"I am Jack Frost. The Spirit of winter and guardian of fun." The white hair boy said

"I am the Easter Bunny, Sheila." Bunnymund answered

"I am Jade Spring. The spirit of Spring." Jade said

"I am Ariel." Ariel said

Bunnymund watched and studied Ariel. She was tiny in height but was very shy and timid. She had wonderful blue eyes and the prettiest fur. Her white fur was as light as snow and worked well with the black spots and markings on her. He then got caught in her eyes as they looked at each other. A blush came across Ariel's cheek. Jack was looking over Jade's figure. She was really cute with her dark green curly hair and dark brown eyes. Jade's wings were a dark purple color and had a tint of black on the edges. She had a light red sundress with short sleeves. Jade's hair came below her shoulder blades. Jade noticed Jack and giggled. Ariel was looking at Bunnymund and she smiled a little. He was very attractive looking with his green eyes. She slowly moved away from Jade and started to walk towards Bunnymund. Bunnymund took a step forward and watched her. Ariel tripped on a root and started to fall. She closed her eyes as she started to fall. Bunnymund ran and caught her. She looked up at him with a blush on her face.

"I do not like to see a Sheila fall." Bunnymund said

"Thanks." Ariel replied

Ariel took her paw out of his and brushed herself off. She looked up and smiled at him and lightly kissed his cheek, thanking him.

"It looks like Ariel found someone to crush on." Jade said

"I have never seen Bunnymund act like this before." Jack replied

"Are you guys ready to head to out?" Jade asked

"Where are we going?" Ariel asked

"We are going to North's shop, Sheila." Bunnymund answered

"How are we getting there?" Ariel asked

" Jack and I are going to fly and you and Bunny can take his tunnel." Jade called out as she flew into the air with Jack. Ariel looked at Bunnymund who tapped his foot on the ground and a hole opened up. Ariel looked down at it a little unsure.

"It's alright Sheila, I not going to let anything happen to you." Bunnymund said

Ariel smirked at him and jumped down into the hole and started to slide down it giggling. She was having funny as Bunnymund was right behind her. She popped up on North's shop. The jolly man stopped as he saw her. Ariel smiled at North.

" Did I make it on the nice list this year?" Ariel asked

"You are always on the nice list, child." North replied

Ariel hopped to him and hugged him. North laughed and set her down.

"So the ride here was good, No?" North said

"It was and I enjoyed the company." Ariel replied

"Good. You like Bunny, No?" North asked

Ariel blushed a little and took a seat by the window to look out. She sigh and saw Jack and Jade coming. Jade was giggling as Jack whispered something in her ear.

"It looks like the spring likes the winter." Ariel said

"It looks like two bunnies like one another." Jade shot back.

Jade hugged Ariel and sat down next to her. Tooth and her fairies greeted them along with Sandy. Ariel smiled at everyone and Bunnymund smiled at her. Jade played with Ariel's ear as they waited.

"Manny has chosen you two to be guardians." North said

"That is wonderful and he told us about what we are the guardians of. I am the guardian of happiness." Jade explained

"He told me I was the guardian and the of spirit for those who really love something and believe in themselves." Ariel replied

North did the celebration and Ariel and Jade took the oath and became guardians. All the guardians had a little party. Jade asked if North if he had any ribbon around big enough to tie around Ariel's neck. North said he did and she could pick any color she wanted. Jade wanted a color that would make Ariel's eyes pop out. Jade grabbed some light blue ribbon and went to get Ariel. Ariel was talking to Tooth and having a good time. Jade grabbed her paw and pulled her where no one could see them. Jack helped Jade got a bow tied behind her neck and put bow ties on her ears. Ariel looked so cute and they walked back to the party.

"Hey Kangaroo, look over here." Jack call out

"Oi, what did I say about..." Bunnymund replied

Bunnymund was in shock as he looked at Ariel. Her ears hung and hugged her face perfectly and the ribbons in her ears were adorable. The ribbon around her neck made her breath taking. A blush crept across her cheeks as she looked at him. Jack grabbed Jade's hand and drag her outside to look at the northern lights. Jade felt a spark when Jack grabbed her hand and blushed. Jack set her down on the roof and pointed up towards the sky.

"This is the best part of living in the North Pole." Jack said

"It is amazing and the colors are all bright. Thanks for bringing me out here, Jack." Jade replied

Jack looked over at her and smiled. Jade looked pretty in the moonlight and had a bright smile on her face. She looked so pretty and happy, Jack wished he could keep her happy like that. She sighed and rest her head on his shoulder as they watched the northern lights pass by.

"I think that Ariel and Bunny are going to get together. He seems like a nice guy." Jade said

"Bunny is a good guy and loves what he does. When Easter comes around he works really hard." Jack replies

Ariel stood in the same spot where she had stopped and did not move an inch. Tooth flew by Bunnymund and smiled. She knew that Bunnymund was starting to like Ariel. She was a pretty pooka after all. Tooth nudge Bunnymund ahead a little.

"You should give it a shot. You might find out she likes you back." Tooth said as she pushed Bunnymund forward. Bunnymund finally stood next to Ariel and sighed. Ariel smiled over at Bunnymund. Bunnymund rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"It is ok, I do not bite." Ariel giggled

"I know that, Sheila." Bunnymund replied

"Then why acted all shy around me? I like to get to know people better. Expecailly, when one is such a gentlemen and not bad of a looker." Ariel giggled

Bunnymund blushed at the comment. Ariel smiled at him. Ariel tapped her foot to the music as she listened to it. She wanted to go and dance to the music. Bunnymund held out his paw towards her.

"Care to dance, Sheila?" Bunnymund asked

"I would be happy to." Ariel replied taking his paw. He lead her out onto the dance floor. He put one arm around her waist and started to dance with her. Ariel giggled and smiled, she was having a fun time. Tooth and North smiled at the two and they saw the smile on Bunnymund's face. They were happy for their friend to not fell so alone anymore. Jack and Jade were dancing next to them and having a good time.

"All right, we need to decided where Ariel and Jade are going to live. Anyone have any ideas?" North asked

" Jade can live in my palace with me and my fairies." Tooth chimed in

"Well, where will Ariel stay?" North asked

"Can I please stay with you North. I can bake and would love to paint some toys like I did before." Ariel replied

"Well child, you can but where are you going to live in the off season? I think Bunny would like it if you live with him, No." North said

"Hold it, Mate. I did not even bloody offer that." Bunnymund fired back

"You don't like me?" Ariel asked almost in tears

"No, No, not at all, Shelia. It just that I don't want to push anything on you." Bunnymund replied

North smirked and knew it was settled. Jack showed Jade to the room she be spending the night with his room on the left of hers. Tooth was on the right of Jade and left of North's room. North told Ariel that she would be sharing a room with Bunnymund. When North opened the door, Ariel noticed her sleeping basket that North made her. It was the size of a small bed big enough for her with black pillow for the bottom and a red blanket on top. Ariel hugged him and curled herself into the basket bed. Bunnymund had a small nest of straw in the left corner of the room. He watch Ariel as she slept looking as cute as she could be before falling asleep himself.


End file.
